overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sbh1fr/some speculation about "wish" spell
there were many theories about the power of "wish upon a star" spell, after checking dnd, i found similar spell since in dnd the highest maic tier is 9 (not 10 or 11 or super like overlord) here what the spell in dnd says Wish is the mightiest spell a mortal creature can cast. By simply speaking aloud, you can alter the very foundations of reality in accord with your desires. The basic use of this spell is to duplicate any other spell of 8th level or lower. You don't need to meet any requirements in that spell, including costly components. The spell simply takes effect. Alternatively, you can create one of the following effecls of your choice: - You create one object of up to 25,000 gp in value thal isn't a magic item. The object can be no more than 300 feet in any dimension, and it appears in an unoccupied space you can see on the ground, - You allow up to twenty creatures that you can see to regain all hit points, and you end all effects on them described in the greater restoration spell. - You grant up to ten creatures that you can see resistance to a damage type you choose. - You grant up to ten creatures you can see immunity to a single spell or other magical effect for 8 hours. For instance, you could make yourself and ali your companions immune to a Iich's Iife drain attack. - You undo a single recent event by forcing a reroll of any roll made within the last round (including your last tum). Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result. For example, a wish spell could undo an opponent's successful save, a foe's criticai hit, or a friend's failed save. Vou can force the reroll to be made with advantage or disadvantage, and you can choose whether to use the reroll or the original roll. You might be able to achieve something beyond the scope of the above examples. State your wish to the DM as precisely as possible. The DM has great latitude in ruling what occurs in such an instance; the greater the wish, the greater the Iikelihood that something goes wrong. This spell might simply fail, the effect you desire might only be partly achieved, or you might suffer some unforeseen consequence as a result of how you worded the wish. For example, wishing that a villain were dead might propel you forward in time to a period when that villain is no longer alive, effectively removing you from the game. Similarly, wishing for a legendary magic item or artifact might instantly transport you to the presence of the item's current owner. The stress of casting this spell to produce any effect other than duplicating another spell weakens you. After enduring that stress, each time you cast a spell until you finish a long rest, you take 1d1O necrotic damage per leveI of that spel!. This damage can't be reduced or prevented in any way. In addition, your Strength drops to 3, if it isn't 3 or lower already, for 2d4 days. For each of those days that you spend resting and doing nothing more than Iight activity, your remaining recovery time decreases by 2 days. Finally, there is a 33 percent chance that you are unable to cast wish ever again if you suffer this stress. Category:Blog posts